


Bound

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his lover have found an interesting way to cope with the stresses of their busy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

The room was completely dark and I struggled to hold my position. Tom liked me a certain way when he was feeling Dominant. Tonight, when he had walked into our flat, threw his keys on the table and shot me a stern look, I knew what he needed. Life was fast-paced of late and we had designed a little game to help us both unwind.

 

"Bedroom, now," was all he had said. It was hard to know where to look. His jaw had been tightly shut, his eyes dark. His hands had loosened his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his white shirt. He’d yanked the tie quickly from his collar and tossed it carelessly on the table with his keys. I was immobilized watching him, already feeling heat gathering in my chest. He’d started to shrug off his jacket, then stopped and turned to me.

 

"I know I don’t need to repeat myself," his voice had transmuted to a growl.

 

I immediately stood up and walked past him, feeling his heated gaze follow me.

 

"Be ready. Don’t make me wait," he warned. I closed our bedroom door.  
There I was, in the dark, prone on our shared bed, my palms flat against the headboard, my legs splayed with toes pointed. This was how he needed me, open and ready. I had stripped quickly and completely, knowing what was expected. The rules of our little game, if you will. I had my safeword at the ready, although I’d never had need of it. I’d craved everything Tom had ever given me, always bowing my back and spreading my thighs further in a silent plea for more.

 

The door cracked, letting in a shaft of warm light from the hallway. Tom entered and the door closed as quickly behind him. I licked my lips in anticipation. I heard him moved about the room,but couldn’t place him due to the darkness. The disorientation and suspense heightened my awareness, I flexed my feet against the bed.

 

"Shh, Be still," Tom whispered, and in a flash of yellow light struck a match to light a single pillar candle on the bureau. I lifted my head to watch him. He had shed all clothing save for his trousers. The light played over his skin, highlighting his lean frame as he moved about the room. I felt exposed and hungry. He hadn’t even touched me and I needed him.

 

"Lie back. Don’t you dare move," his quiet voice was more stirring than if he had barked the order at me.

 

He faced the bed, legs planted wide, arms crossed at his chest and regarded me slowly. His eye seemed impassive as it moved from my toes slowly up my thigh, to my already glistening cunt. I was trying hard to control my breathing, my breasts were moving nonetheless as my chest rose and fell. His gaze rested on my face and under the heat of it, I titled my head back, biting my lip to stifle a moan.

 

I fought the urge to squirm. I heard, rather than saw, Tom’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. He exhaled fully.

 

"Have you been good, pet?" his voice was firm but kind, "You may answer."

 

"Yes."

"I know you have. Look at you all spread out before me. Mmm.. your gorgeous breasts, your pretty pussy. I hardly know where to start."  
I couldn’t keep my hips from arching off the mattress and he laughed under his breath, “I see I’ll have to bind you tonight. Can’t have you trying to get away, can I?”

 

He retrieved a tie from his closet and, folded in half, brought it to the bedside. Ever so slowly, he dragged it along the inside of my leg to my core where he traced the crease of my cunt. Over my stomach it went and through the valley of my breasts until he trailed it up my neck and I arched into the movement, opening my mouth. He dangled the tie over my lips, dipping it against my tongue, I snapped my teeth trying to catch it.

 

"Naughty pet," he said his eyes locked on my full lips, "cross your wrists above your head."

 

I obeyed. Tom leaned over, wrapping the tie around my wrists and knotting it tightly. He tugged on the knot to test his work, “Mmmm, very nice.”

 

He walked back to the foot of the bed and unfastened his belt, “I have something special planned for tonight, pet. You will let me do it.”

 

It was not a question. He unfastened his trousers and let them fall, yanking his boxers down as well. He wasted no time in joining me on the bed. He crawled slowly between my legs taking care to run the tip of his cock on the inside of my knee and up my thigh, leaving a cool trail where his wetness touched my skin. He stopped at the apex, where, taking a deep breath, he dragged the head along the same path the tie had taken moments earlier.

 

I reflexively arched against him, closing my eyes, trying to draw him in.

 

"Ah.. not yet, little one."

 

He moved his knees to either side of my hips, trapping me under him and sat back on his haunches. Biting his thin lips, his eyes darted over my breasts.

 

"Oh you are lovely, my pet. Lift your head. Look how hard you’ve made me."

 

I raised my head from the pillow and took in his taut torso and his trim runner’s thighs. There in the center, his cock drew my attention. Thick and veiny with it’s tip weeping. I licked my lips.

 

Tom lifted his ass and leaning over me, angled his cock toward my mouth, “You seem hungry, taste.”

 

I twirled my pink tongue, following the ridge of his crown, teasing. Flicking my tongue over the dripping slit, I pulled back, bringing a strand of translucent fluid with me that broke and fell across my chin. Tom swiped it with his thumb and dragged it across my plump lower lip. I caught his thumb in my mouth and sucked hard, scraping my teeth across the pad. His cock jumped at the sensation, gently tapping me on the chin.

 

"Fuck, you are a perfect pet, aren’t you?"

 

His hand twisted in my hair and he aligned his cock with my mouth. “Open.”

 

I wrapped a soft mouth around his cock, sheathing my teeth with my lips. “This is the only control you will have tonight, pet. Use it wisely. If you do not, I will pin you down and fuck your hot little mouth. Do you understand?”

 

My mouth was still full of his cock, leaving me unable to answer, but Tom wasn’t having any of it. He gripped my hair hard, causing me to cry out around him, “I said, do you understand?”

"Mmmhhmmm," I mumbled.

 

"Good. Now let me watch you."

 

He pulled my hair back from my face into a loose ponytail held by his fist. My head bobbed to and fro as much as I could considering my position. I slid my tongue up the long vein on the underside and rubbed it against the v under the head toying with the lose skin there.

 

Tom’s eye were rapt and his breathing was coming faster. He leaned over to rest his arm on the headboard, squeezing his eyes shut.  
I wanted to grab him and pull him toward me, to stroke his balls as they drew up against him, but the bonds held my hands fast. I moved at a faster rhythm now, his cock hitting the back of my throat. I didn’t care. My eyes, which had been already watering, gave way with fat tears. I moaned. Tom hissed through his teeth.

 

"Jesus. That’s enough,’ he said and moved off of me suddenly, his cock leaving my mouth with a pop.

 

"Tom, I don’t understand.." I finally spoke.

 

"You will," he sat back again, pinning my hips to the mattress with his ass. The flickering candle played on his fair skin, highlighting every twitching sinew. His cock was purplish red and looked to be painfully engorged.

 

He wrapped one pale hand around the base of it, forming a lose fist.   
"Pet.." I looked up at his eyes, my eyes dropping to his cock and back up again.

 

His fist moved slowly up and down his length, watching me. I could barely tear my gaze away from his cock but at last made eye contact and gave him a half smile. Are we going to really do this, Tom?

 

Even though I remained silent as per our agreement of not speaking unless your spoken to, he understood the message I was sending him.

 

"Yes, pet. I am going to mark you like this tonight. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?" Tom’s hand moved a hitch faster, his thumb closing the circle of his fist. He clenched his teeth, "Ah god, answer."

 

I wanted to touch him, to run my hands up his flexing thighs or perhaps tease him by cupping my breasts and rolling my nipples, but with my wrists tied all I could manage was., “Yes.”

 

"Ahh. Very good, pet," his eyes were wild as the ran down my body. His hand never stopped stroking his hard cock. He drew his thumb over the tip, wetting it with the moisture pooling there. He expertly resumed stroking with this fist, his jaw set askew. Breathing in huffs already, he met my eyes.

 

"I know you like this," he said, his voice catching, "I can tell how much you want this, your chest is flushed and look, how hard your pretty nipples are."

 

His free hand tweaked my nipple causing me to jump and buck my hips into him. He gave a breathy laugh, his hand still working at his cock.

 

"I bet if I dipped my fingers in your cunt, you’d be soaked.." he mused, then continued, "Tell me, pet. What kind of woman craves this? What kind of woman wants a man to use her in this way? To grab his own cock and cum all over her?"

 

"A whore," I breathed.

 

"What’s that, love? I can’t hear you."

 

I cleared my throat. “A whore.”

 

Tom smiled and bit his lip. “Yes, you are. My dirty little whore. You fucking love this, don’t you? Me pinning you down, rubbing my cock right in front of your face. You’re grinding your cunt into me right now aren’t you? Like a little bitch in heat.”

 

I hadn’t been consciously aware that I had started moving my hips against his thighs, doing anything I can to relieve the pressure between my legs.

 

He raised up on his knees leaving me feeling empty of the pressure I was so enjoying on my womb. The veins on the side of his neck were prominent. He was breathing fast and hard. The head of his cock had expanded under his hand. I lay there, transfixed watching his hands spur him on. His long fingers were fisted more tightly now, and I couldn’t help but watch his thumb, how he held it straighter than the rest, sliding it over the ridge of the crown repeatedly,

 

"Ah, fuck… tell me.. what will you let me do to you tonight?"

 

"Anything."

 

"Why?" he spat. He was nearing his release.

 

"I’m yours."

 

"You’re my plaything aren’t you?"

 

"Yes. I’m your plaything, Tom. To use, to toy with, to break, to mark with your cum."

 

"Is that what you want, pet?"

 

"Yes, Tom, I’m so wet for you. Now make me sticky. Mark me. Cum, Tom. Cum."

Tom unraveled with a hiss and a long moan. Long strands of warm, wet cum shot across my breasts, dripping over the curves of my neck and shoulder. He stroked himself through his orgasm and finally drawing his thumb and forefinger tight up the length of his cock, eked out the last drop of salty liquid and brought it to my mouth on the side of his thumb. I darted my tongue out to clean it and sucked hard.

 

Laying on top of me, he finally kissed me. Our tongues battled, his sated and relaxed, my own anxious and starving for release. He broke the kiss and surveyed his handiwork.

 

Drawing a finger through the stream of cum, he brought it to my rosy nipple and massaged it gently into the puckered ring around it, “Mmmm, looks like I’ve made quite a mess, pet, we need to clean this up.”

 

He covered the nipple with his mouth and sucked. I gasped, in pleasure and shock and before I was fully aware of what was happening, his mouth was back on mine, with just a hint of the salty flavor on his tongue.

 

His large hand moved to knead my breast, smearing the fluid over it and then rubbing it over my skin. “I want to be all over you,” he growled into my ear, “in every pore.”

 

I arched against him, pressing my breast into his palm. He caught sight of a droplet still lingering on my clavicle and scooped it up with a fingertip.

 

"Open," was all he had to say. I parted my lips and he tilted his finger, allowing the droplet to slide into my mouth.

 

I felt the warm jelly slip over my tongue and swallowed, moaning.   
Tom twitched against my thigh. Our lips met again and my tongue slid over his, starving for him. I bucked hard against his thigh, grinding my wet cunt into him.

 

"Fuck," he loosened the knot and my hands immediately went to his curls, pulling him close to me. Now that I was unbound, I wrapped my leg over his hip. I needed as much of him as possible. He was hardening again fast. My teeth grazed his neck and I bit down on his shoulder.  
He twisted his fist in my hair, and titled my face to meet his, “Don’t think for one second that untying you means I’ve given up control. I’ve marked you. Your tits, your neck. You’ve got my cum in your fucking hair. Now get on top of me. I want to watch you bounce up and down on my cock.”

 

Flipping us easily, he pulled me onto his lower abdomen His large hands spread over each of my thighs. “Slide down onto it. Nice and slow.”  
I backed up a little and situated myself above his cock. I lowered myself onto him, feeling my swollen cunt enveloping him, expanding and tightening around him. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut. When I had taken him in fully, I ground my hips against his, scooping my pelvis and rotating my hips.

 

"Oh.. fuck.. yes..you feel amazing wrapped around me," Tom panted.  
His head lolled back into the pillow, stretching out his neck.

 

I rotated one last time and then bounced down on him hard, causing him to curl his shoulders off the bed and grunt. “Fuck! Jesus! Don’t stop!”  
I braced my hands on his thighs behind me and began to ride him hard, angling my body so his cock pounded into my throbbing g-spot. I felt a familiar tightness building in my thighs.

 

He strummed my clit with his thumb, egging me on, building the tension in me. I began to feel pressure in the back of my cunt, where he was filling me relentlessly.

 

"Tom, I’m close," I cried, "Oh God.."

 

He grabbed my hips roughly and rammed into me, pulling himself up. My legs felt aflame, my stomach was watery, and finally I released, like being turned inside out. My cunt gripped him tightly and pulsed around him, bathing his cock with sweet clear liquid.

 

With another strong thrust, he came, pumping me full to the point ov overflowing. My name was mixed with a string of expletives and finally he was still. Breathing heavily. our bodies still joined.

 

I rested against his chest, listening to his heart slow down.

 

"Tom?"

 

"Yes, darling?" he murmured, stroking my back.

 

"That was phenomenal."

 

"Mmmm, yes.."

 

"But.."

 

He lifted his head. “What?”

 

"Next time, you’ll get to be my plaything."

 

He laughed softly and kissed me on the top of my head, “I already am, darling. I already am.”


End file.
